Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism editintro=Report:Vandalism/intro Coordinated vandalism attack A few users have decided to run a coordinated vandalism attack on several wikis. They are using a forum on the Roblox website to report what they've vandalized and where they plan to hit next. I have tracked the vandalism they have committed so far and here is the list: Wikis hit: * iCarly Wiki * Johnny Test Wiki * Dora the Explorer Wiki Wikis they have suggested hitting: * Disney Wiki Accounts used: * Roblox account: megaluigi24 Wikia account: Ipodreed (unconfirmed, but seems correct based on his boast of putting racial slurs in an article) * Roblox account: 4plus4 Wikia account: Kachance (confirmed via this: "Check my work: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Socko", which is this edit) * 67thave (same account on Roblox and Wikia) * Roblox account: Luke1587 Wikia account: ScienceTurtle (confirmed via this: "some stupid thing I put http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Fresno_Raisin_Parade", which is this edit) * Roblox account: catfishy Wikia account: Asasdasda (confirmed via this: "just did tasha", which is this edit and posting "i'm asasdas or something", and posting "k moved from icarly wiki BYEBYE DORA" over on the Dora the Explorer Wiki) * Roblox account: KawaiiHygenist Wikia account: Orbisxaxis (confirmed via this: "http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Black_people", which is this edit) * Roblox account: PlusReed IP address: 99.227.169.174 (confirmed via this: "Got IP blocked, :(" -- Johnny Test Wiki's block log) * Wikia account: kerker985 (only uploaded videos, but they appear to have been used as part of the vandalism) While typing this, I saw that they moved over to the Dora wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:44, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree, they should be blocked and deleted from the site. Also, the law enforcement should shut down the site and arrest those roblox accounts.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 00:52, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::The post has been deleted. Yay! I think we've found our loophole. Literally! Wop! Wop! 01:04, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::And now all 5 accounts are blocked. Yay! I think we've found our loophole. Literally! Wop! Wop! 01:15, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I saved all but the first page if it's needed. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:20, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, we cannot deal with the Roblox accounts, please limit reporting to necessary info, i.e. contribs links. Thanks! TK-999 (talk) 19:05, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :: Most of this got taken care of pretty much as it was happening and I wasn't really expecting you to try to take care of the Roblox accounts. I just thought it might help if you were able to see the messages where they admitted they were committing vandalism and which account they did it with. I'll leave out that bit of evidence next time. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:22, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Second round Different groups, but also using a Roblox forum to coordinate vandalism: * One Direction Wiki - coordinated here and commenting about it here * Justin Bieber Wiki - coordinated here * Sword Art Online wiki - coordinated here, but appears only birdhouse did any vandalism —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:20, May 31, 2013 (UTC) *Users doing the vandalism are THECREATOR49, Wildchild71, Frikinnoob321, Oblablop23, HolyValkyrie, LovelySweetDreamer, and 192.96.203.100. IanPlaystationNerd (talk) 00:07, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Round three on Nick Jr. Wiki The Nick Jr. Wiki got hit today by the following accounts: * Koolkid9000 * NSDAP Spokesperson * 37.235.56.220 * 74.61.52.76 * 80.111.151.39 * 174.88.168.236 While you're there, could you also clean up the "Happy Appy" stuff by Bardock1343 and 145.255.240.93? His vandalism on a couple other wikis has already been cleaned up, but not here. Thanks. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:10, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Cleaned. As for Roblox, sorry, I was unclear—a link to the forum if applicable is appreciated, but you don't have to spend the time mapping the accounts to the Wikia counterparts & listing what they did :)TK-999 (talk) 18:21, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Anonymous Vandalism on the Pretty Cure Wiki Whoever this guy is he keeps adding random categories to the articles on my wiki(I'm the admin) that have noting to do with the page he puts them on. I think it's the same group/guy because the IP addresses are similar possibly indicating a range. I'll list the recently blocked ones as I'm getting abit tired of reverting things: *http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/92.30.29.232 *http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/92.30.28.241 *http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/92.30.56.26 thanks for helping. Shadowneko (talk) 12:29, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :I've applied a range block for a month for you. Hope it helps. ~ty 00:14, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Logopedia * Wiki's URL: http://logos.wikia.com/ * Vandal: **http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cinner02 **http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cinner04 **http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cinner06 **http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cinner08 **http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cinner09 **http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cinner1530 **http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cinner2530 **http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cinner3530 **http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cinner2531 **http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cinner3531 **http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ewr2601 **http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Etet1601 He is replacing content with spam. Whenever we ban him, he just creates another account and continues his nasty work. Can we have an IP block please? I can't identify it. - User:Digifiend (talk) 14:57, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :Sorted. Also, please be sure to use Report:Spam for spam reports. TK-999 (talk) 20:49, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks, had no more trouble since then. But like I said, he was replacing content, so it was both vandalism and spam, hence why I posted it here. That said, I will use Report:Spam next time. User:Digifiend (talk) 16:40, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Try having those users email you with your email address and then retrieve their ip address. That's a way to trace ip addresses and give them to the staff and vstf members to block from the site.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 18:03, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Caillou http://caillou.wikia.com/ The vandals on there won't stop at all.--Daipenmon (talk) 00:55, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Don't Starve http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/ http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/85.119.106.81 Wiki Stealer/Vandal Hello, I'm TheMostAwesomer. Bibiqnl has done a number of things, including stealing from Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator wiki, making a hate wiki (it's his most-contributed wiki), and vandalizing on PVZCC before his ban there. I think he's gone too far to not be permanently banned. The wiki is anti-tails-doll-plant.wikia.com, for your information. Also, the Terms of Use violations are the fact that he's stealing people's work and not giving credit. TheMostAwesomer (talk) 15:07, June 7, 2013 (UTC) : Hi - we've got this wiki on our report page and it's ready to be closed -- RansomTime 15:38, June 7, 2013 (UTC) TouHouPorn User:TouhouPorn is vandalizing wikis by adding pornography and editing userpages by adding inappropriate content. Has been stopped at Toontown Wiki but I fear other wikis may get affected. Should be watched and/or blocked at affected wikis. -- User:Bermuda 00:06, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :Dealt with. Rappy 00:11, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism in several wikis Hi, I am requesting an global block for the user User:Ludgero2 because he are giving blocks with blasphemies and editing profiles of other users with blasphemies, and he does that in several wikis. He was banned from es.mlp.wikia because he was doing spam all time in the chat. :Blocks with insults/blasphemies (really I don't know how to say in english :/) *http://pt.jaimetarugo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/WHITE_WOLF_678 (block and ban, with insults, without participating in the wiki) *http://pt.jaimetarugo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Tspkl (another block with "fucking fag" <"marico de merda" translated with google and I understand it because similar to spanish>) *http://es.las-cronicas-de-pinkie.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Tspkl (block with insults and... some about hacker?) *http://es.my-little-pony-fanart.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Tspkl (another block when it clearly has not done anything forbidden) :User pages *http://pt.jaimetarugo.wikia.com/wiki/User:WHITE_WOLF_678 moved to http://pt.jaimetarugo.wikia.com/wiki/User:WHITE_gay (protect user page, write insults, and rename user page with insults too) *http://es.las-cronicas-de-pinkie.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tspkl (write insults on user profile) --http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty4s/images/7/7f/Cloudchaser_trotting_anim.gif Tspkl | (Disc.) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty4s/images/5/5d/Flitter_trotting_anim.gif 15:01, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :Please use for this matter, as it is out of our purview. -- sulfur (talk) 18:46, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki Vandal alert! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/REMOVEKEBAB101010 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki This guy, "REMOVEKEBAB101010" is constantly blanking people's pages. Ban him please. -- Raraah, Awesome Pony 22:30, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :Please ask to your local admins. 01:46, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Fullmetal Alchemist Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://fma.wikia.com/wiki/ * Vandal: http://fma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Acep_hamdani "Acep hamdani‎" has uploaded 20 images of a nude man which can be found listed in the site's upload log (warning: clicking the links within the linked page is VERY NSFW). It does not appear that any admin is currently active. soxra (talk) 15:16, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::That's spam, you might want to move this post over to the Spam report page for the pornographic images he uploaded on the wiki.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 15:28, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :::No, this is in the correct place. This is vandalism, not spam. Cleaned. TK-999 (talk) 15:41, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::To one of the user's, they think it's spam somehow.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 15:45, June 18, 2013 (UTC) nerf wiki someone keeps on posting duck images to articles, could someone please block him? user in question: http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User:Duckboy ```` :Sorted, thanks for the report. TK-999 (talk) 18:53, June 18, 2013 (UTC) User:CestWhat on Game of Thrones Wiki I am an Administrator from the Game of Thrones Wiki. Our wiki has been suffering for almost three months now from User:CestWhat, who was banned in late March (just before Season 3 began), but keeps coming back onto the wiki under a slew of new sock puppet accounts. We've tried simply deleting new edits she makes (no matter how useful they might be) but this hasn't deterred her. As seen in this search on our wiki, CestWhat has made no less than TWENTY sockpuppet accounts on our wiki over the past three months since being banned: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?search=User%3Acestwhat&fulltext=Search The most recent one was just yesterday. Shockingly, while many of these sockpuppet accounts have been banned globally across Wikia...her original global account has not been banned. I strongly request that the Wikia Vandalism Task force help us out by banning the global account "User:CestWhat"; she's also been actively editing on the Downton Abbey Wiki, Vampire Diaries Wiki, and the Clone High Wiki. User:CestWhat has created great difficulties for the Administrators on the Game of Thrones Wiki, and has become a major distraction taking away time and resources which would have been better spent handling the heavy activity during Season 3. Banning CestWhat's global account probably won't be the end of this as she may continue to make sockpuppets, in which case, we may also need help with a broad-range IP address block. Thank you.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:42, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Obviously this is BS and totally lying (or just misinformed) from a contributor who has previously been banned from harrassing and threaten behaviour towards fellow contributors http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block?page=User%3AThe+Dragon+Demands and written about me being "hanged" and "destroyed" so I really don't want to respond unless it's asked by somebody who matters. CestWhat (talk) 07:39, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi, this appears to be a social issue, which we are not authorized to deal with. Please send such problems to Staff using instead. TK-999 (talk) 20:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Barbie wiki Hi I have a problem with the Barbie wiki it is spam everywhere. Here is a blog post describing it: http://barbie.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cherryberry1456/Mr._Ken_Carson :Done.TK-999 (talk) 20:25, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Inappropriate comments. An anonymous user is posting inappropriate comments on a few pages. Wiki: http://gunbros.wikia.com/wiki/Gun_Bros_Wiki User: http://gunbros.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:210.50.30.133 Smaller lemon Smaller lemon has been adding nonsense on several wikis including mine. He didn't only add vandalism like that in the Planet 51 wiki. He also did it on other wikis besides the one I own.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 03:10, June 28, 2013 (UTC) In case you guys don't know the user. Here are the links: http://planet51.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Smaller_lemon http://jimmyneutron.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Smaller_lemon http://coryinthehouse.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Smaller_lemon http://fbandcc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Smaller_lemon He also edited pages along with the other banned vandal as well.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 03:12, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :User blocked. 05:06, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :: Looks like Smaller lemon has been busy. Based on the type of vandalism and the timing of each, it appears he's using something like a proxy on five IP addresses, plus the Pulteb account he created the same day: ::* http://johnnytest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Pulteb ::* http://johnnytest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.171.118.88 ::* http://jimmyneutron.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.171.118.88 ::* http://johnnytest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/99.54.60.59 ::* http://planet51.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/99.54.60.59 ::* http://johnnytest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/72.49.234.23 ::* http://johnnytest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/99.119.213.85 ::* http://planet51.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/74.139.33.172 :: The last IP is unconfirmed, but likely to be an IP of his based on the description of the page in the deletion log and the matching block reason. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:40, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::I reported the account earlier before you've got the Ip address. I saw them vandalizing my Planet 51 wiki that involves Planet 51 and Escape from Planet Earth. I had to re-open the block tool because I had to close it down until tomorrow. I've also deleted their vandalism and inappropriate content based on the wiki. I've confirmed it by myself. They should be globally blocked.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 16:01, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Warhammer 40K Fanon Wiki * URL: http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/ * Vandals: ** http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/193.138.216.101 ** http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/217.13.197.5 ** http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/5.254.139.21 ** http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.23.191.90 *Maybe more Massive attack, repelling attempts by other users to stop it, no admins around Thisismyrofl (talk) 08:21, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, it looks like an admin showed up and took care of it. Thisismyrofl (talk) 08:30, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Admins are no longer here, help still needed with numerous ANON trolls Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 09:38, June 29, 2013 (UTC)